This application relates to an aircraft, and more particularly, to a bleed air system for supplying air to one or more aircraft systems including an environmental control system.
Commercial aircrafts or jetliners typically employ an environmental control system to pressurize a passenger cabin of the aircraft and/or thermal anti-icing systems to provide heated air for anti-icing applications. Air supply to these systems is typically provided by bleed air extracted from or provided by a compressor of an aircraft engine.
To meet pressure and/or temperature demands of the various aircraft systems, bleed air is often extracted from a high stage of a low-pressure compressor of the aircraft engine. For example, bleed air is often extracted from an eighth stage compressor of an aircraft engine. The pressurized bleed air is then often cooled via a precooler and a pressure regulating valve prior to providing the bleed air to a system of the aircraft (e.g., environmental control system). Thus, a portion of the energy spent by the engine to produce the bleed air is wasted when cooling the bleed air via the precooler and reducing the pressure of the bleed air at the pressure regulating valve. This reduction in temperature and pressure dissipates the energy imparted to the bleed air by the engine without recovering it. This reduction in the efficiency of the bleed air system causes the engine to burn more fuel, thereby reducing the aircraft's overall fuel efficiency.